Goblin Creek
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 01 |episodeNumber= 02 |airDate= 25th December 2017 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= The Adventure Begins |nextEpisode= Explosion }} is the second episode of season one of Paradox. It aired on December 25th, 2017 on Purry Productions. It was written and directed by Purry Sunray. Story The travellers eventually reach the outskirts of Goblin Creek after a few hours of walking. Austin asks what they’re doing here, Mira tells them how to get to their destination, they have to go through Goblin Creek and then Goblin Hill. Mira tells they how Goblins can be very hostile, especially to large groups of humans. Mira just tells them to lay low and they’ll be okay as Goblins don’t venture very far from their kingdom. The group step through a marsh, making their way through a shallow river before reaching a muddy landscape, Goblin Creek. They walk. Purry walks beside Sara, reaching over to slip her hand into Sara’s when Sara suddenly pulls away. Purry, embarrassed, puts her hands behind her back. Sara doesn’t say anything. ---- A homophobic slur is throw across the street as Sara quickly crosses during snowfall which continues to get worse. She slips inside a bookstore and closes the door behind her, sighing heavily as the air becomes less visible escaping her mouth as the warmth of the bookstore heats her up. A man comes out from behind a bookshelf. He smiles at Sara as she removes her scarf. He asks if she’s okay and she just replies she’s fine, asking what he’s doing and referring to him at her father. The man laughs, saying he was perfecting a spell and asks if she wants to see. Sara happily says yes as a snowball hits the window behind her, causing her to jump slightly. Sara’s father rolls his eyes, clicking his fingers as a fire appears in his hands. “Now we’ll never be cold!” Sara laughs, sitting at the front desk where her father usually sits. Her father gets rid of the fire behind approaching Sara, wrapping his arms around her. She sighs into his chest. ---- Steven asks Noah if he’s okay, Noah says he’s fine and he’s never felt more alive. Steven chuckles, glad that Noah’s returning to his old self again, at last. Noah asks the general group if the simulation was different personalities. Mira shrugs, saying she doesn’t knoe for sure and they’ll soon find out. Miguel says he feels the same, Maria says she does, except she’s always warm. Mira points out that witch’s blood keeps them warm throughout the day, changing depending on the outside heat. Maria is shaken. Mira stops the group suddenly as they hear two horses letting out a neigh. Mira pulls out her bow, instructing the travellers to do the same. They stand as they spot several goblins coming towards them, on top of horses which have two necks, although one of their heads, or both, are missing. Mira tells the group to stand their ground, The Travellers can’t kill them on their own land. Steven asks if the goblins can kill the travellers, Mira replies obviously. The goblins approach the group, pulling out their weapons. Some of them jumping off of their horses and charging at the group. Austin says that the rules are bullshit and swings at a goblin, slicing it’s arm off. Mira groans, protesting against Austin’s actions before fighting the goblins herself, prompting everyone else to begin attacking the attacking goblins. Jayme is suddenly jumped on, a goblin trying to rip into his armour. Chey runs over and tackles the goblin head first, jumping over Jayme’s body and falling to the floor on top of the Goblin. The goblin screams for them to get off of their land and they’ll regret being here. Chey stabs the goblin as Jayme runs up to help her. Purry slices off the head of a goblin who tries to sneak attack Noah as he fights another Goblin, the goblin thrusting his dagger towards Noah but missing. Mira runs over and grabs the goblin, throwing it to the ground before stabbing it. The Beheaded Horses run around frantically, rearing and trying to trample the group but they get the upper hand, controlling the horses and sending them running. Mira asks if everyone is okay, they reply with mutters. Mira says they have to go as more could be coming, they’ll take another way out to not be seen more. Mira tells them to be quick before running, everyone following her. Poll Is everyone going to die? yes no Cast *Purry *Noah *Miguel *Maria *Jayme *Chey *Austin *Arianna *Steven *Andrew *Sara *Scarlette *Mira Trivia * * * Firsts * * * Lasts * * *